Lies, Lies and a punch in the face
by PACEnDRUEsBABE
Summary: Dawson put his nose were it doesn't belong again!


Standing out in front of the movie theater, Joey and Dawson say the goodnight."UH Jo?""Yeah" she turned and looked at him"I know I shouldn't be asking this, but I just going to throw it out there" he rubs the back of his neck"What?""Have you slept with Pacey?""Dawson, don't you think it a little personal" she stared at him angrily"I know ,but I really need to know""Why the hell do you need to know" she shot back at him"Just Answer me damn it" he yelled"Fine if you think you can handle it, Yes I am sleeping with Pacey" with that she turned and walked away The nerve of that guy, to think I called him my friend she thought as she drove to the beach house Using the spare key Pacey gave her she slow walked inside. It was no later the 10:30 and all the light were out. The living room was lighted up form the moonlight. Walking into the room quick she saw him sleep peaceful on the coach. The smile could not be walked over to the coach and careful straddled him so not to wake him. He stirred a little, she sat still try to control her laughter. She lend over and started placing light kisses in his jaw and down his neck"MMM, you know that better be you JO, because to only other person with a key is my sister and that just plan wrong" he said in his husky sleepily voiceShe sat up "you had to bring you sister up, now I just not in the mood" she said, playing like she was going to get up. When his strong arms pulled her down on him and kissed her soundly on the lip"I think I could fix that" "Oh really" she grind her hip down on him"God Jo, you're trying to kill me""No I couldn't do that, I need you to much" she whisper the last part in his ear"Let take this to the never used bedroom" he smiles"Why do you sleep on the coach when you got a bed" she said climbing off of him "Well if I was sleep on the bed I wouldn't of got that wake-up call""No, but if you were sleeping on the bed, I think I could have been a little more creative. If you get what I mean" she smiles her lop-sided smile"Damn it, for now on it the bed" he said pushing her into the room and shutting the door behind themPacey was the first wake up the next morning. He loved waking up with there naked bodies tangled together. Grinning when the idea to wake her up, came to him. He lightly pushed her onto her back. After making sure she didn't wake up, he slowly slides down her body, place open mouth kisses on her flat stomach. She stirred a little when he lightly kissed her lips. Using his thumb her parted her lips and stuck his tongue in her founds running it up and down. Finding her clit and sticking it between his teeth light nibbling on it. He slipped one finger in her slick passage and then replacing it with two. Felling that she was close he curved his finger and add more pressures to her clit. Joey felt the explosive orgasm hit her with a blast; she jumped to a setting up position "Holy Shit" Pacey came back up from under the covers and smiled at her "Morning Potter"She gave him her lop-sided smile "Morning you, Come here" she said putting her hand behind his neck and pushing his lip to hers, after kissing for what seemed like hour she was straddling him. Positioning him at her enteric and sliding down onto of him."GOD" he hissed "Jo condom" he was barely able to get out "Pill" she panted, picking up speed, taking his almost all the way out before dropping back put his hand on her hips to slow her down to try and take control. But she was not having that. She grabbed his hands; entwine their fingers and pinning them above his head."JO" he painted before taking one of her nipples that dangled in front of his face."GOD PACEY" she screamed when she felt her orgasm "I know I am a god" he tried to laugh but when he felt her wall clamp around him all he could do was scream "JOEY" then he cum for the first time is of the hand to the side Joey fell onto of him "god I love you" she mumbled again his chest "I love you too" he kissed the top of her head"Pacey don't you have any food in the house? "Joey asked looking though the frig"Nope, I'll run to the store he said kissing her softly as along a you're still wearing my t-shirt when I get back ""I'll think about it, now get" she said swatting at his ass"Fine, fine I get it ,you had you way with me and now you want me gone" he said "I'll be back in a little" he kissed her softly on the lips "love ya""Love you too"Pacey walk out of the house to the truck when Dawson walked up, Dawson's been there all morning he heard them this morning while he sat on the porch and then he saw Joey walking around the kitchen with Pacey t-shirt on."D man? ""Hey, is Greta here, I kind of need to talk to her" Dawson said "No she stayed at a friends house""So I guess Joey stayed the night" he smiled"Dawson" his voice had a warning tone to it"Hey, I figured you guys went at it already, but that not what Joey said" he said smile even bigger "What on earth are you talking about?"Well I know I shouldn't have but I did, I asked Joey if the two of you were sleeping together. Even though I knew the answers I had to ask and her answers throw me thought a loophole. She said no, I don't know why but she did. I just thought you should know" he said turning to walk away Pacey didn't know what to say. His chest hurt she lie to him and me, she said she would tell him the truth but she lie. That lie bitch never loved me his anger got the best of him. He knew he should ask her but he couldn't. With all the anger he felt he stormed in the house. She was setting on the coach how can some one look so beautiful be such a bitch he thought before he could stop himself she doesn't love you Pace if she did she wouldn't have lied Joey heard him walk in and turned a smiled "what did Dawson what?" she smile, but the her smile faded when she saw how red his face was "Pace what wrong?" she asked standing up "I'm going to the store now, when get back I want you gone, I want everything of yours gone and I don't want to see you ever again" he said walking out the door"Pacey wait, what the hell is going on?" she asked following him outside trying to hold back the tears"I want your lying ass out of my sight forever" he said slamming the truck door and driving had no clue what was going on, his words kept going trough her head I don't ever want to see you again then she fell to the ground a drove far enough that the truck couldn't be seen from the house and pulled over. Slamming his fist on the steering wheel, the tear just wouldn't stop. Why did she ever said she love me, why couldn't she just leave me alone"Why Damn it" he slammed his fist again and laid his head on them, just to cry


End file.
